Question: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 2 = 1(x + 3)$
Answer: Distribute the $1$ in the $1(x + 3)$ term on the right. $y + 2 = {x + 3}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $2$ from both sides. $y = x + 3 - 2$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = x + 1$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $1$ and a y-intercept of $1$.